militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
902d Troop Carrier Group
The 902d Troop Carrier Group is an inactive United States Air Force Reserve unit. It was last active with the 94th Troop Carrier Wing, based at Grenier Air Force Base, Massachusetts. It was inactivated on 25 January 1966. History Following the mobilizations in 1961 and 1962 for the Berlin Crisis and the Cuban Missile Crisis, Continental Air Command (ConAC) realized that it was unwieldy to mobilize an entire wing unless absolutely necessary. Their original Table of Organization for each Wing was a wing headquarters, a troop carrier group, an Air Base Group, a maintenance and supply group, and a medical group. In 1957, the troop carrier group and maintenance and supply groups were inactivated, with their squadrons reassigned directly to the wing headquarters - despite the fact that many wings had squadrons spread out over several bases due to the Detached Squadron Concept dispersing Reserve units over centers of population. To resolve this, in late 1962 and early 1963, ConAC reorganized the structure of its reserve Troop Carrier Wings by establishing fully deployable Troop Carrier Groups and inserting them into the chain of command between the Wing and its squadrons at every base that held a ConAC troop carrier squadron. At each base, the group was composed of a material squadron, a troop carrier squadron, a tactical hospital or dispensary, and a combat support squadron. Each troop carrier wing consisted of 3 or 4 of these groups. By doing so, ConAC could facilitate the mobilization of either aircraft and aircrews alone, aircraft and minimum support personnel (one troop carrier group), or the entire troop carrier wing. This also gave ConAC the flexibility to expand each Wing by attaching additional squadrons, if necessary from other Reserve wings to the deployable groups for deployments. As a result, the 902d Troop Carrier Group was established with a mission to organize, recruit and train Air Force Reserve personnel in the tactical airlift of airborne forces, their equipment and supplies and delivery of these forces and materials by airdrop, landing or cargo extraction systems. The group was equipped with C-119 Flying Boxcars for Tactical Air Command airlift operations. The 902d TCG was one of two C-119 Flying Boxcar groups assigned to the 94th TCW in 1963, the other being the 901st Troop Carrier Group at Hanscom Field, Massachusetts. Inactivated in January 1966 with the closure of Grenier Air Force Base. Lineage * Established as 902d Troop Carrier Group, Medium, and activated, on 15 January 1963 : Organized in the Reserve on 11 February 1963 : Inactivated on: 25 January 1966 Assignments * Continental Air Command, 15 Jan 1963 * 94th Troop Carrier Wing, 11 February 1963 – 25 January 1966 Components * 732d Troop Carrier Squadron, 11 February 1963 – 25 January 1966 Stations * Grenier Air Force Base, Massachusetts, 11 February 1963 – 25 January 1966 Aircraft * C-119 Flying Boxcar, 1963-1966 References * AFHRA history 902d Troop Carrier Group * Ravenstein, Charles A. (1984). Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories 1947-1977. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-912799-12-9. * The Air Force Reserve at Grenier AFB, NH 1955-1966 Category:Military units and formations established in 1963 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1966 0902 Troop Carrier